


We Pull Apart The Darkness While We Can

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buck is a Magician as in the show The Magicians, Fluff, He uses his powers for good, M/M, Magic, Magician Buck, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Buck hasn't used his powers in years, resolute to leave the darkness of his past behind. Until one night, a special little boy needs him, and Buck has a choice to make.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	We Pull Apart The Darkness While We Can

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt Send me “Librarian!” + a number and I’ll grab the closest book, flip to that page number, and make us a starter using a random line of text from said page!
> 
> Thank you oneawkwardcookie for the prompt and [jessicamdawn ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamdawn) for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title from Sleeping at Last - In The Embers

It’s a gift Buck never thought he’d use again. One he swore to himself he’d never even consider using. Yet here he is, sitting on the edge of Christopher's bed at 11pm on a Friday night, moving his hands with flowing motions as easily as if time hasn’t passed since the last time he’d done it, because it’s the only thing he can do to help.

The ceiling starts to glow a dim green light and Christopher lifts his head up. Tears are still running down his cheeks, he hasn’t stopped crying since waking up from his nightmare, but Buck already knows he’s got his attention and it’s only a matter of time before the boy completely calms down.

Shiny silver lights appear, one by one, like the tiniest stars of the galaxy, glowing in the darkness of the bedroom.

“What is it?” the boy asks. His eyes are open wide now, his voice still sleepy and raw from calling for help in his dreams, for calling for help when he woke up.

A trail of pale white light starts pouring across the ceiling, and the tiny stars rearrange themselves, glowing left and right.

“It’s the Milky Way,” Buck explains, lowering his hands. Creating a natural phenomenon in a scared kid’s bedroom is a sweet reminder of the joy magic can bring, of the good it can do. It wasn’t always like this. He would never have stopped, if it were.

“Buck, how do you do that?”

Buck smiles and presses a kiss on Christopher’s forehead. “A magician never reveals his secrets, you know?”

Chris stays quiet for a second, then nods. “I know.” He seems disappointed but, like with everything else, he trusts Buck’s decision.

“But for you, I’ll make an exception,” Buck says, reveling at the sight of Christopher’s giant smile. “But you need to sleep first, if you’re not scared anymore.”

“Are the lights going to stay?” Chris asks.

“As long as you need them, buddy.”

“Okay. I think I can sleep now.” Chris lays back down on his pillow and Buck presses another kiss on his cheek, gently ruffling his hair.

“Sweet dreams, kiddo.”

He waits a second or two, watching the little boy fall back to sleep, looking peaceful, as if nothing bad ever happened to him. When he stands up to leave he notices Eddie, laying against the doorframe.

“I don’t know how you’re planning on explaining all this to him,” the man says, waving at the lights glowing above their heads, colors slightly changing as if the ceiling was alive up there, “but I can’t wait to hear how you explain it to me.”

There’s no accusation in Eddie’s voice, only concern and a desperate need for a rational explanation. 

Buck takes a deep breath and smiles. “We’re gonna need more beers for that.”

In the comfort of the Diaz house, Buck tells Eddie the story of magic and spells and incantations, of how one day his entire life changed as he entered a school hidden from the world. He lets him ask all the questions burning in his mind and shows him what his hands can do.

“It’s not always good,” he also says because he knows Eddie will understand, knows he’s seen how people can hurt others, how wars can destroy even the purest soul.

Eddie listens and when Buck stops talking, when his hands stop moving, he pulls him into a hug. “Thank you,” he says. “For trusting me with this. For taking that risk, just to help my son with a nightmare.”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him,” Buck says.

“I know.”

They close their eyes, arms around each other, not noticing that right above their heads, a new constellation is forming, shining all its hope and all its love upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can reblog from tumblr [here](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/619471063299047424/librarian-273).  
> Like always, every kudos, comment and emoji is welcome ♥


End file.
